Vikings Saga: Ironside
by HallowedShadow
Summary: 1st part of 5 stories: Anika is inexperienced and Bjorn is experienced. Who best to teach her and to give her really what she needs. WARNING: May trigger some people. WARNING 2: SMUTT


**A.N:** Hey everyone this will be the first of 5 stories. All of them one chapter and all of them with a different guy. All of them will be involved with an OC and it will be pretty smutty. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I'll enjoy writing it. If you like it, please Review, I live for those. lol  
Enjoy!

* * *

She had seen. Seen THEM together. Bjorn and Astrid. That beautiful braid of his was practically touching his rock hard ass. It was bouncing and every time it landed against his skin noise would come out of his mouth and hers. He was rough, like an unpolished diamond. Beautiful in a certain way. Certainly not every girls choice but he was surely her choice on most days. He had been her protector since she was small and he had also been her teacher for a while. She had seen him through his best and his worst; through Porunn, Torvi and now Astrid.

He certainly wasn't ordinary or boring, she had always had a crush she imagined, he was gorgeous in a dangerous kind of way. She watched for a while before her mind started racing around like a rodent. She had sex before of course but it was NOTHING like this. It was shy and gentle, almost as if they were all afraid to hurt her. Her first had done every thing not to hurt her and she knew that was why it hadn't worked out. Not because Anika was a masochist that enjoyed pain or anything, but because everything that is good should come with extreme pleasure or pain.

Sex should be extreme, like what she was watching. Extreme pleasure, extreme passion, extreme love or extreme hate (case and point). It should be so good that it almost hurts. She didn't want to be treated like a feather, like she was fragile. She needed to be treated like water, like she in herself was life, something that was needed, that was neither rough nor gentle. You can easily put your hand through water but water can also destroy ships. It is tough, yet gentle. All in all Anika felt complicated.

She left before being noticed by them, also before either of them finished. She made her way to the gathering where everyone was drunk or hallucinating. The sacrifice had been long done and the earls body was presented like a present, bleeding and very dead. She started drinking long and hard from her horn, trying to forget she ever saw anything that night and by the end she believed she had succeeded. She got so drunk that she simply laid on the ground amongst the leaves, grass and maybe some blood, only to pass out.

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

She was being carried, she knew that much. A big arm was under her back and one under her legs. She could hear the sound of rocks and sand being crushed under feet and the gentle lapping of waves on the shore. Wait, waves? She opened her eyes, too late might I add, as she crashed in the oceans after being dropped. She popped out of the salty water, cold and gasping. Bjorn was standing, shirtless with his arms crossed against his big chest, watching her. His tattoos more visible in the outside light then it usually is inside. His scars slithering along his skin like thin white snakes. This man was a warrior.

"Bjorn! What are you doing?!" She yelled, shivering.

"I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing spying on Astrid and I?" He asked. How did he know?

"Wandering what that awe full sound was! How is Torvi taking it?" She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her own arm around her shaking self.

"Torvi isn't my wife. She does what she wants. I do who and what I want." He said taking a step forward.

"Including dumping me in the gods damned water too apparently!" She yelled while she twisted her hair to remove excess water. She started making her way out of the ocean to make her way to shore, shoving past him.

"Of course I'll put you in the water! You spied on me. You are lucky I'm not doing worst." He fallowed her, frowning.

She shook her head a bit and tried twisting her clothing dry which was pretty much a waste of time. If he had noticed her then she knew she had spent much longer than she wanted in that cabin watching them. He'd be questioning her in a short amount a time, she needed a distraction. She was pretty sure his looks were a good place to start, he got his looks from both his parents and he was a bit to self aware.

"So why'd you stay watching so long? Enjoying yourself too much were you?" He was fallowing her at this point and she knew that his question was the perfect opportunity to get him second guessing himself.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was actually you, your sex face was very disturbingly ugly." She said, she could practically hear him tense up.

"What did you say?" He said, head tilting side ways like he always did.

"Bye!" She just ran for it, better now than never or he might never let go and at least for now he was distracted. Of course she hadn't meant a word of it, Bjorn was gorgeous. He was all rock hard abs, tall frame, blonde hair and kissable lips.

He slipped into motion almost as soon as she darted. His big foot steps almost reaching her but she slipped away, not for long though. She got into the forest but in one reach, she was grabbed in a firm grip and turned to Bjorn. She was pinned to a tree and was staring straight in his face.

"You won't breathe a word of this, will you?" He asked, face too close for comfort. She moved a bit, uncomfortable, she shivered a bit.

"Alright. I won't tell Torvi or Lagertha that you are going around fucking Astrid. Now let go." She said.

"You actually called me ugly?" He shook his head a bit, looking at her. "Do you even know what a man's face looks like in the throws?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm not new to this Bjorn. I've seen what it looks like and yours is ugly." She said, meanwhile she is thinking how it's more like something out of her wet dreams and that while watching it, her bits and pieces became part of the wet lands.

"Oh really? You've had a man possess your body?" His right hand slipped in her hair, grabbing a hand full close to her neck, pulling her head back a bit, rendering her helpless to moving away. His big body getting closer.

"Yes." She said, she had to remind herself to breathe. Her piercing blue eyes were on him, she was in a way afraid to look away and be surprised by something else.

"You had a man render you completely helpless while his hands moved over you?" He had leaned his mouth close to her ear now and had started whispering softly but menacingly to her. His left hand had moved from her hip to slowly moving up under her shirt, touching her cold skin. Slowly she could feel herself warm up though.

Her hands moved on their own, one over his left bicep trying to stop the trajectory of his hand, while her other hand just grabbed at his hip and shoved a bit. This wasn't fair, there was no way he was going to finish what he was starting so she knew that he was just torturing her. She had agreed to his terms so why was he doing this? Because she had called his sex face ugly?

"Bjorn, enough." She said out loud, her voice was breathless and came out hoarser than she wanted it to be.

"Why? Aren't you curious about what it would be like with a real man?" He said and nipped at her earlobe, she gave an involuntary shiver at that. Isn't this exactly what she was telling herself when she was watching him. Isn't this the reason why it didn't work out with the other guy? Because he wasn't like this? There was only one way to find out if he was just torturing her or if he was really considering this.

Her left hand moved over his abs going lower, she heard him stop breathing, the fact he didn't stop her hinted that he might not want her to stop, his head moved back to look at her, eyes widening when her hand grabbed his cock. She gasped as quietly as possible, her eye lids grew heavy. She felt his left hand slide out of her shirt and picking her up off the ground, this time she gasped loudly.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly. She had never been picked up off the ground like this by anyone, never with someone standing between her legs like this. She felt like her legs had suddenly become a massive pair of doors and they were wide opened in the only way they could be with Iron.

"Giving you a taste of what a real man is like." He said as his mouth landed on her, his hand clenched her hair harder pulling her harder against him, the warmth of his body with the pain on her scalp from his pulling her face closer was just what she had been thinking sex should feel like. Everything on him was hard as rock, she could only imagine the kind of hard labor he had gone through to make his body like this, all the hard work, the fighting. She was trying to keep her stand without giving him an inch. She was fighting his control and he was fighting her off, growling in an almost animalistic way. He pulled his head away a bit staring her down the way a predator would. He removed his hand from her hair and suddenly turned her around so her front was pressed somehow against the tree, his left hand resumed the job of grabbing her hair and pulling her head aside while his right hand slid to the front of her body.

She shuddered at his warm touch, she had forgotten how cold she actually was. His warmth was doing wonders for her body temperature, she was pretty sure she was getting a whole new ecosystem that was only around them. She could feel his lips on her throat and the crease between her shoulder and neck. She felt his teeth on her skin as well, her body moved towards him some more, she didn't know at this point if she was trying to speed up the process of his right hand or the process of warming her up. She believed it was a little bit of both, she whined softly, eyes popping opened, she hadn't meant to make that sound but for some reason it had just came out of her without permission. She heard Bjorn chuckle a bit at her surprise, his hand finding it's path going down her stomach, creeping lower and lower, her legs pressed together, hoping to relieve the pressure he was somehow building by being slow.

"Bjorn." She growled, once again surprising her, she had never been the impatient type or the type to get animalistic. Her last experience with sex had been so different, almost boring. THIS was far from boring, it was exhausting, intriguing, interesting but especially frustrating. She grabbed behind herself, pulling his hip so that her ass was completely against him. Again she could hear him chuckle at her.

"You've never known this, Anika. You are surprised you could even feel like this. Whoever was supposed to take care of your needs obviously failed. I won't. That's a promise." He said just as his hand found it's target, she gasped loudly, eyes closing and moaned, her hands snapped to the tree quickly and grasped it so tight she thought that she would either make holes in the bark or break her fingers. He let her hair go, her head gently falling against the tree, mouth opened just a bit to help her breathe which she obviously needed from the shallowness of it.

She could feel her hips moving against his hand, his left hand finally coming to rest on her lower stomach to keep her from fidgeting too much, a sound came from her throat at this point in time, it was a mix between a moan and a groan, like her own voice didn't know what to throw next. His fingers were moving against her skin, hitting every nerves and tender spot he could find between her legs. He used his own leg to spread hers opened so he would have more space, a low groan came from him.

He knew she had not much experience with any of this which made it so much more enjoyable but to his great surprise her shaking hand reached back and slid in his pants to grasp him. As his hand moved more between her legs, his hips started moving of their own accords. His groans and breathing sounded loud in her ear even though she knew he wasn't being this loud. She turned her head and bit into her forearm to hold back on the volume of her voice. She arched her back as his fingers slipped inside her moving inside while his palm rubbed against the most sensitive spot on her. His hips moving hectically, his own length twitching in her grasp, she whined loudly as the pressure raised inside of herself and by his labored breathing, it was for him as well.

"Don't. Stop. Please." Her head fell back against his chest, her top was clinging to her breast from it being wet, she didn't have much room to move from being arched back and him holding her between her legs, his left hand moved up and grasped her chest and he groaned.

"With me." He growled in her ear, kissing her neck. He felt her clench his fingers tightly, her neck and body tensed as she began shaking, her clench teeth let go and she moaned louder than he'd ever heard her before, his hips came to a halt as he joined her, pulling her close to him while both their bodies shuddered together.

After a while, he finally let her go, she wouldn't look at him at all. He knew it was a bad idea but for some reason, properly her being drenched with her clothing clinging to her or the simple fact he would teach her what it was really like and maybe ruining her for everyone else, he decided to not listen to his little inside voice. She fixed herself up, he kept watching her, waiting for her to say something, to look at him or something but she didn't.

"Anika?" He said, he didn't even bother tying his pants, he just walked towards her, she shook her head hard and put her hand out to make him stop. "Say something. Anything " He frowned, not understanding her reaction. She had asked him to not stop. If she would've said no, he would've stopped himself, she wasn't a slave, she didn't have to let him do anything.

"No. Just don't come any closer." She said softly, still she wasn't looking at him and in a way it was bothering him. He didn't understand why she was pushing him away. She knew that he didn't understand this but why would he. He doesn't have remorse. She had always wanted to see what it was like to be with Bjorn and now she hadn't even actually BEEN with him but it had ruined every other experiences that she had and it was making her question everything she knew. She had grasped him where it counted and she had wanted to feel him inside of her, had NEEDED him inside of her but he hadn't done any of that. What would've happened if he had, except for the obvious? She could've been with child. Did she really care? She was much younger than him but he had been the only man she had cared about in her whole life.

All of this would change her whole stance, it could make her jealous when she would see him with Torvi or even with Astrid. Would the jealousy make her angry? So many questions! She felt like she was going mad! She shook her head one last time and walked away, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Anika! Stop! Just talk to me! Hit me! I don't care just anything is better than this silence!" He shouted after her, she heard him fallowing her, heard him tie up his pants. He caught up to her and grabbed her left arm only for her to turn around and punch him in the face.

"You stupid, selfish prick! You had to! You just had to ruin it! What now? Ever thought about that! You and your mother are my only family! Now that all this happened how do we even go back to normal. We can't. Meanwhile you have two children with Torvi and your fucking Astrid on the side! Nothing will ever be the same Bjorn! Don't you get it?!" She was shouting at him and shoving against his chest while he was gently rubbing his jaw.

"We don't need to go back to normal. I'll still care about you and teach you how to fight, I don't mind sharing myself." He said, for that he got another shove.

"I mind! I don't. Like. Sharing!" With every word she shoved him over and over again. He was for the first time speechless. It had never really occurred to him that she might not be interested in sharing him even if that meant she could have part of him. She waited for a bit to see if he would say something to that but when she noticed he didn't, she shook her head and walked away. She made her way back home, alone, wet, cold but satisfied. She started a fire and changed. She watched the flames while thinking, there was nothing for her to do. It had happened and that was it. People had gathered in Kattegat to join the Great Heathen Army and soon enough Bjorn would lead them all to Northumbria to get revenge over Ragnar's death. He would leave her behind and he would forget her.

When she finally snapped out of it, it was dark outside and she knew they were all gathering in the Great Hall to eat, drink and celebrate, like they did most nights. It was an insult to not show up especially since Aslaug's death, Lagertha was Queen of Kattegat, Anika would never insult her. She braided some strands of her hair, tied her leather waist coat tightly, holding her skirts so they wouldn't touch the mud, she made her way to the Hall. She walked in and Sigurd handed her a horn filled with ale.

"Drink up! We are leaving tomorrow! We are going and we need all the fun we can have!" He laughed and raised his own horn.

"This soon?" She looked at him, then looked towards Bjorn who was talking to some leaders while drinking. She didn't wait for an answer, she gulped down the entire content of her horn and refilled, she walked away and joined some games as well as going dancing around the fire while some play instruments and sing. She has to laugh, she has to have fun, she won't be sad, can't let herself be sad. Not one bit.

While dancing, she turns and is face to face with Bjorn. She moves away which doesn't go unnoticed by Torvi and Astrid but at this point in the night she couldn't care less. She wants to fight. She wants to bleed and make someone else bleed.

"Anika will you stop?" he says as he gets close to her once more, only for her to move away again.

"Why? Your leaving in the morning. So it's not worth it." She shrugged and went back to dancing close to the fire. The flames lighting up half of her body and giving some gold glimmer in her black hair. She twirls a few times only for Bjorn to pull her close when she almost falls on the ground. "No. Let go." She shoves him off and leaves the party, Bjorn close on her heels.

"Not this time. You will answer me. You will face me." He was so sure of himself, he was using his leader voice as she liked to call it.

"Why?! You are leaving. You will either die or forget me. So there is no point to this." She said. She made her way back to her settlement knowing full well he was going to fallow her, she could feel the anger rising. She was happy about it, if she was getting angry then she would fight, not crumble and cry. Her dream had come true so what was there for her to dream about? She had to come up with something new and she had no grasp on it, mainly because she was drunk but also because she hadn't really thought about that.

"Fine. I will forget you! I have other things to think about!" He yelled at her, it was clear that he didn't mean a word of it but he knew she was getting angry and he needed her angry. It was easier to deal with anger then sadness. She turned around and looked at him, her teeth clenched, eyes frowned and in a sudden moment she through her fist at him, he caught it easily but she just kept going over and over. She slapped, punched, kicked, everything just came out at once.

"You fucking bacraut*, beiskaldi*! Oskilgetinn*!" The insults just kept pouring out over and over while she landed slaps after slaps, his hand snapped out and grabbed her throat, he started pushing her backwards towards her bed.

"Call me whatever you need. Slap me, punch me, kick me, I don't care. I'm stronger than you are. " He said just pushing her further. She slapped him hard across the face once more, he was getting just as angry at her for keeping it going. He shoved her back on the bed, grabbing her skirts and ripping a slit down the side to make it easier. He took his leather and shirt off, leaving himself shirtless, he was undoing his pants, his braid was resting over his shoulder, his tattoos pale against his skin. She moved off the bed and shoved him back.

"Don't you dare! I hate you!" She yelled at him. He had backed up but finally removed what was left of his clothing, letting her see all that he was, all rock hard muscles, tanned skin and sharp edges. He gave her the predator look he had perfected over the years and he started advancing towards her.

"Good. Hate me. I hate you too." He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and harshly, his beard prickling the skin of her face, she tried to shove him off, wasn't even using all of her force, she snapped out quickly and slapped him again. He looked at her, grabbed her skirts and pulled her clothing off, leaving her naked in front of him. He grabbed her jaw and kissed her against, he pulled her close, in no way was he gentle. She grabbed his throat, the muscles there clenched together tightly so she had no way of choking him, he pulled away. She grabbed unto his beard and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Fuck me. Make me hate you more." She said to him, he looked at her with a grave face and picked her up in a swift motion he effortlessly tossed her unto the bed.

"Whatever you want." He said before getting on the bed and grabbing her ankle tightly, he pulled her hard towards him. He kissed her hard and lowered his kissed to her chest, she arched her back to his lips, then grabbed his braid only to pull him up to her and kiss him. His groan was deep, when she let go of it, she knew it had been a mistake, he grabbed her tightly and flipped her, she gasped and shrieked a bit, he grabbed her hips raising them up so his hand could rear back and slap her back side hard. She shouted a bit getting wetter with each slap he gave her, she looked back at him, she could see his length standing at tension like a house beam, she had never had this big before.

She whined softly when his hand rubbed between her legs to make sure she was ready and to ready her more. He looked at her with the expression which she knew meant business, her hands clenched unto the furs on her bed by instinct. She knew he would give her his all and that she had as much chance of walking afterwards as Ivar did. One of his hand grabbed her hip, the other guiding himself to her, he groaned before he even pushed inside her just at the thought of what was to come. She gasped a bit when he got at the entrance of her, his hands both grabbing her hips only to slam in her, she cried out, eyes clenching shut, the pleasure feeling was like a pulse going through her entire body, he groaned behind her, suddenly his body was in motion and he piston's inside of her with no hint of stopping anytime soon, her cries of pleasure getting louder as he keeps going, she knew she wouldn't last long, she tried to raise herself up on her hands but her arms started shaking and she crashed back down to the bed. His hands held unto her hips tightly, he leaned over burying himself deeper inside of her, shoving her head deeper into the fur, she was breathing heavily barely able to suppress the scream about to come out of her throat, her body started shaking as she exploded into her orgasm, she screamed in pleasure. Bjorn's hand covered her mouth.

"Louder " He groaned in her ear, he could feel her tight around himself. She would breathe in only to have her body try screaming at the same time, her head was dizzy from the pleasure coursing through her, when suddenly Bjorn's head jerked back, he reared back and shouted out before going completely still and coming strongly. When he finally let go of her, her body crashed to the side, both of them catching their breath together, he snaked his arm under her head and lied behind her, she slowly turned to look at him.

"Are you staying?" She said and he nodded. She turned back normally, after some moments in silence, she spoke again but this time more sleepily. "What will we do?"

"I might have a few ideas." He said with a small smirk on his lips which earned him and glare from Anika only for her to laugh it off after.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~

Anika wasn't there when Bjorn said his goodbyes to his mother, to Astrid and to Torvi. She hadn't come to say goodbye, Lagertha was a bit worried about it. She knew the poor girl was in love with Bjorn but there was no helping it, Bjorn already had his hands full. She would be okay and she would recover. She would be upset, that was normal but she would recover. All 3 went to the dock to see the warriors off, Bjorn's ship being the first to leave the docks.

Anika stood right there, watching as the ship got further and further away from Kattegat, she was nervous and worried but this is how it was to be from now on. Everything would change. The wood under her feet was surprisingly steady, she would miss her family, all of them. As she stood there, she felt Bjorn's hand take hers and she looked up at him.

"There is no going back. All you will see for the next days is the ocean and us." He said while looking at her. He actually had a hint of worry in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile at that, she reached down and grabbed her shield, she hung it next to the others and placed her sword where it would be accessible.

"Who said I was going to change my mind?" She said and finally looked up at him. "I chose to come with you and you asked me to join you."

He nodded his head and as the ship glided across the ocean, Anika was just happy to be a part of it and to gain this experience. No matter what happens next, it'll be the will of the gods. She would put it on Odin to keep her and her Ironside safe.

* * *

 **A.N:** So I hope you enjoyed it, this is the first of a series of 5. The 4 others will be Ivar, Ubbe, Ragnar (younger version) and Rollo. This one had a good ending but I don't have the intention on making them all into happy endings (ah!). If you enjoyed please Review, I love reading them.

*Bacraut = Asshole

*Beskaldi = Bitch

*Oskilgetinn = Born out of wedlock / Bastard


End file.
